Kabuto Yakushi vs. Medusa Gorgon
Kabuto vs. Medusa is a What-If? episode of Death Battle featuring Kabuto Yakushi from the Naruto series and Medusa Gorgon from the Soul Eater series. Interlude Wiz: Snakes...Nature's rat exterminators and part of human culture, representations vary. But two common cultural associations are knowledge and magic. Boomstick: And these two snaky combatants embody those traits, along with the snake's perception as evil in the eyes of western cultures...The White Snake Sage Kabuto Yakushi and the Snake Witch Medusa Gorgon. He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick Wiz: And It's our Job to analyze their Weapons, Armor and Skills to Find out... Who would win..A Death Battle. Kabuto Wiz: In the world of Naruto, the ninjas of the Five Shinobi Nations are masters of various jutsu. Among such jutsu are summoning snakes. :of Manda being summoned to fight Gamabunta and Katsuya Boomstick: And the one who pretty much mastered the technique of summoning snakes out of who knows where than that pale skinned bastard of a Sannin; Orochimaru. Wiz: Not true. There is, in fact, another: Orochimaru's right hand Kabuto. Being a former Root agent with intelligence on the Five Shinobi Nations, he is literally a nobody. And Orochimaru, being the sly-talking manipulator he is, offers Kabuto a place by his side with the promise of the one thing he always desired: An identity to call his own. Boomstick: But after Orochimaru got owned by Sasuke, Kabuto did the next best thing: take identity fraud to an whole another level! Wiz: Being Orochimaru's doctor and lab assistant, Kabuto mastered the science gene therapy and took a huge risk mad scientists take: genetically modifying himself with DNA samples from Orochimaru and other ninja we will cover later. :Kabuto: Orochimaru is the symbol of reincarnation, and as a goal, a greatness meant to be exceeded by me. Wiz: Once Kabuto fully mastered his new powers, along with training himself while grave robbing, he black-mailed Tobi into an alliance while offering the army of undead ninja he amassed. While it was Orochimaru who continued the practice of the Reanimation Jutsu that the Second Hokage invented, it was Kabuto who enhanced the jutsu for the intended purpose its creator intended: An army of undead ninja who cannot be easily destroyed. Boomstick: Too bad the method to reanimate these zombie ninja was through a mass sacrifice of living ninja to hold the formers' restless souls. Wiz: But that does not mean that Kabuto can't fight his own battles. His main tool of the trade are scalpels intoned with his chakra that he can use as throwing knifes or as short swords. And that was before his gene therapy. Boomstick: Having altered his body with Orochimaru's genetic sample, seemingly looking half-human half-snake, Kabuto gained many of his former mentor's abilities from limb extension to taking on snake-like traits in battle. Wiz: But like we mentioned earlier, Kabuto has more that just Orochimaru's DNA in him. He also augmented himself with the DNA of Karin, Suigetsu Hōzuki, Jugo, and Orochimaru's top enforcers: The members of the Sound Five. Boomstick: The Sound Five?! Didn't they all get killed by Gennin? Wiz: Technically, compared to the others who did die in one-on-one fights, Tayuya and brotherly duo of Sakon and Ukon were not so easily defeated while Kimimaro was winning until he died from his illness. Regardless, Kabuto essentially made himself all five/six in one body. Luckily, Kabuto appears to be able to fully use the "borrowed power" of his donors while in Sage Mode. :reveals his Sage Mode while fighting Sasuke and Itachi Wiz: As it turned out, there are two styles of Sage Jutsu: Jiraiya and Naruto gaining theirs from the toads of Mount Myobu while Orochimaru learned his from the snake of Ryuichi Cave. However, due to the frailty of his host bodies, Orochimaru could not use his full potential. Kabuto, on the other hand, did not have their flaw and exceeded his mentor in that regard. :Kabuto: With these perfect Sage powers, I've shed my snake skin... and become a dragon!! TALLY RESULTS * Attack Potency and Speed: Strong enough to level a town and fast enough to move at Mach 1000 while in Sage Mode. * Strength: Having Superhuman lifting strength, Kabuto's physical blows are strong enough to tear down walls. * Durability: Can survive an attack that can wipe out a town * Stamina: Extremely high. * Range: Several meters depending on jutsu. * Intelligence: Extremely High. * Weaknesses: Arrogance. * Total Complete rank: Nuke (7-C) Medusa Wiz: In the world of Soul Eater, witches are a ethnic group of mathematical animal-magicians with long live and are at odds with the immortal Lord Death and his Death Weapon Meister Academy students as a witch's soul is the final means for a Meister's Magic Weapon partner to become a Deathscythe. Boomstick: Luckily, these witches learn to conceal themselves with Soul Protect and do their best not to case trouble. Wiz: But while the Grand Witch Maba keeps order among her people in a shaky truce with the DWMA, there are three witches who actually pick fights with the Meisters and their weapons: The three Gorgon sisters. But we are going to focus on the second born of these literally venomous trio: Medusa. Boomstick: Evil Hood, control over others, plan to Turn the world into Chaos, Sexy Bod. Medusa has all the traits I like in my witches... Don't Ask. Medusa: "You're horrible! Commenting on my appearance like that! I don't have to listen to this from you! It's sexual harassment!" Wiz: 800 Years prior to the events of the series, revealed to share her sisters' lack of sisterhood, Medusa abandoned her older sister Arachne Gorgon to be apparently killed by Lord Death while she goes into hiding. But Medusa later devises a plan to free Death's first son Asura from his prison as she comes to see the grim reaper to stagnating the world. But Medusa's mastermind also involves her child Crona who she infused with the insanity-inducing Black Blood she made along with a melted-down Ragnarok. Due to the Soul Protect ability Boomstick mentioned, tricking Maba to allow her to, Medusa was able to metaphorically slither her way into the DWMA as a school nurse. Boomstick: So unreal. But it allowed her to secretly study the students, facility, and even Death himself. Eventually, after recruiting unwitting pawns as her preparations are finished, Medusa succeeds to freeing Asura and causing all hell to let loose like Arachne's return. Nice. Medusa: "Snake, Snake, Cobra, Cobbra" Wiz: As her full name implies, Medusa is able to control snakes familiar like the 'Light Serpents' that normally are tattoos on her arms. In fact, under the skin, Medusa's body is essentially a snake nest in a dress and she can pass some with explosive properties into others to force them to serve her. Boomstick: Oookay... Medusa Being a Witch also Uses a Plethora of Magic and Stated by Eruka the Frog she's known as One of the Deadliest witches and Some of Her Deadliest Attacks come In arrows, But she Likes the Term 'Vectors' Betters. Wiz: Medusa can manually manipulate her 'Vectors' to do her deadly bidding and can come in Many Attacks like the Vector Storm where she Fires a Army of Vectors at her opponent, The Stream Vector, Vector Sword, Bombs Her Vector Arrow where she can create a sort of Block that can be placed in any Direction and sends her Enemies Flying, she can Make these appear anywhere even on herself to give her a Speed Advantage and Has many Different attributes with her Vectors like the Vector Bomb, Tail- Boomstick: 'God, They're like those Arrow-Traps in Pokemon they're so damn annoying. Oh, She's also really athletic. Wiz: Medusa does has some interesting feats: She's matched Stein in combat, her defeat only possible because she go distracted at the last second. But while skilled with a sword and cunning, Medusa's unique trait is when she can transfer her soul into vessels. She first possessed one of her snakes and used to force her way into the stomach of a dog and then a little girl. But Medusa later takes permanent occupancy in Arachne after she discarded her body. Boomstick: For being a body-swapping genius witch, you'd think she'd be unstoppable. Even more so when her can use a portable Purple Clown she created to enhance her snake familiars via Maddness Fusion. But when you'd think that, you'd need some correcting to do. Because she's all not that. Wiz: Medusa sometimes underestimates her opponent and can be outwitted by a clever opponent. She is also susceptible to being killed by the Genie Hunter slash. Boomstick: But death does seem to bother her much, as long as her goal is achieved. In fact, having a warped sense of love being the same thing as murder, Medusa expressed both lust towards Stein and his personal madness when he destroyed her original body and then motherly love towards Crona which caused her permanent death. Wiz: Hence, with her cunning and devil-may-care rebellious streak, Medusa is one witch to be wary of. Medusa: "What're you talking about? I'm a witch. Blasphemy is our job." TALLY RESULTS * Attack Potency and Speed: Her magic is strong enough to level a city block and she is fast enough to move at Mach 25 * Strength: Able to lift up to 1000 kg, her physical blows are strong enough to tear down walls. * Durability: Can survive an attack that can wipe out a large building. * Stamina: High. * Range: Melee, several meters with special attacks. * Intelligence: Extremely High. * Total Complete rank: Superhuman (8-B) Pre Fight Boomstick: We have analyzed the stats of our fighters. Wiz: In terms of attack potency, speed, and durability, Kabuto has the clear advantage over Medusa. But Medusa is Kabuto's equal in physical strength, intelligence and long range attacks. Plus Kabuto's arrogance can work to Medusa's advantage. Anything can happen in a Death Battle. And now that the combatants are set.... Boomstick: Sage or Witch? Let's see which snake gets to be the winner's victory meal! It's time for a Death Battle!' Fight The scene opens to a cave entrance after dark as a cloaked figure emerges from it. Having finished his training while acquiring the last thing he need, Kabuto is about to make his way to the Akatsuki's headquarters to force an alliance for the upcoming Fourth Great Ninja War. However, sensing a lack of Anbu in the area, Kabuto realized he is being watched by someone other than Leaf Ninja. "Making a careful observation from a distance, correct?" Kabuto said dryly. "Impressive...," a soft yet stern voice said with Kabuto looking up to see a cloaked woman riding a broom. It was Medusa as she hovers down before getting off her broom stick. She noticed how the youth resembled a teacher at the DWMA that she was interested in for his inner darkness, noting his cloak as a long white snake slithers out from under it and coils around Kabuto's body. "I have to admit, from one snake lover to another, you pull the look off," Medusa said. "But you have something I need, so if you be so kind to hand it over-" "Sorry," Kabuto replied while interrupting her request. "But as one snake lover to another, I have big plans for this." Kabuto unveiled the item in his possession: A very old scroll strained with long dried blood. "Very well," Medusa calmly said before invoking her Soul Release, causing her Soul Wave-Length to flare up in its full glory. "You are interesting..," Kabuto commented, getting a wide smirk from Medusa as she began to chant, "Nake, snake, cobura cobra". "And I had hoped we could get along," Kabuto finished as he quickly throws half a dozen chakra-infused scalpels at her. By then, Medusa finished chanting and yelled, "Vector Arrow", causing a giant mass of arrows came from behind the witch as each arrow intercepted the scalpels while the rest launch towards Kabuto. The fight has began. FIGHT Eater - Lady of Gorgon Kabuto jumps back while almost casually avoiding Medusa's Vector Arrows before landing a few meters away. "Striking Shadow Snakes!," Kabuto yelled as he thrusts his arm forward. From the sleeve of his robe, multiple white snakes are launched to attack Medusa. "Vector Storm!," she yelled as a tornado of Vector arrows erupt from the ground around Medusa to protect her from the snakes by skewering them while some impaled Kabuto. Medusa smirked before seeing a clawed hand emerging from Kabuto's mouth as a rejuvenated serpentine Kabuto rips out of his old skin. The monster slithers his way at Medusa at a fast pace. Medusa then uttered, "Vector Plate." An glowing arrow symbol formed on the ground under Kabuto, causing him to be pushed back. He noticed the direction the arrow is pointing before forces his mouth to open to emerge in his normal form. Medusa then creates three move Vector Plates on the ground, using them to get behind Kabuto to deliver a kick to the head. But she is she grabed by Kabuto's snake is pulled towards her opponent as he brandishes a chakra scalpel in each hand with the intend to take off her head with a cross slash. But Medusa used her Tail Snake Vector to stab the snake in the eye while projecting herself out of its mouth, using her tail to stop her momentum after skidding into the cave. Medusa smirked as Kabuto follows after her while his snake's wounds regenerate. Before Kabuto can attack her, failing to notice a tattoo on her arm is missing, he is suddenly grabbed from behind by a giant snake that attempts to swallow him alive. But Kabuto uses a free arm to summon a large giant white snake to force the Light Serpent off. The two serpents battle each other, biting each other, before the Light Serpent slithers back to Medusa after killing the white snake. The Light serpent shrinks in size while transforming into a tattoo that bonds to her arm while Kabuto whips out a scroll. "Forbidden Technique: Dead Soul Jutsu!!" Two corpses bearing resemblance to Kabuto's original form appear and charge at Medusa with scalpels in hand. Medusa laughed callously as vectors appeared behind her and swayed like beckoning fingers. "Vector Arrows." Medusa outstretches her arms, letting her Vector Arrows fly towards Kabuto and his zombie minions who are impaled. Kabuto allows the arrows to hit his body before they retract back to Medusa as she walks over to the corpse. But no sooner did Medusa got close, she saw the "Kabuto" she killed to be a mass of snakes. "Seems I'm not the only one with hundreds of snakes inside me," she said with a smile on her face. "Nice try. But that attack...is nothing to me." Medusa looks behind her to see Kabuto while saying, "Maybe this will make a bigger impact on you." With that, Medusa launches her tail arrow at Kabuto as he jumps back while ripping his cloak off, revealing his once pasty-white body is now covered in white scales with four horns growing from the back of his head and his snake-like eyes having purple markings extending to his shoulders. Medusa felt a sense of dread and fear from Kabuto's glance of killing intent as he had entered Sage Mode, and she loved the sensation. Shippuden: Bonds - Orochi "I must admit, you impress me...," Medusa said while readying another Vector Storm. "A shame I have to kill you." "My words, exactly," Kabuto retorted dryly as his humerous bone moved out of his shoulder. He pulls the bone out as a hilt-less short-sword while his shoulder heals "Dance of the Camellia," Kabuto said as he simply used his bone sword to reflect the numerous Vector Arrows. "Vector Blade," Medusa said while stretching her right hand out as black blade made of vectors forms in that the palm. Medusa landed beside him, her Vector Blade balanced neatly in one hand as she dodged his attack before they clash blades. Eventually, Medusa manages to break through Kabuto's bone sword and slashes her blade down his shoulder while shoving him into a cave wall. But this played to Kabuto's advantage as he uttered, "Sage Art: Inorganic Animation!" Kabuto causes the cave wall to grow spiky tentacles which force Medusa to jump back while using her Vector Storm to deflect them as they shoot at her like spears from all sides. But at the moment dropped her guard, Kabuto finishing making his hand signs. "Sage Art: White Extreme Attack!" A giant red dragon shot out from Kabuto mouth with an orb in its left front leg, flying towards Medusa and knocking her in midair. The dragon then tightly coils itself around the orb, causing an explosion of blinding light and deafening sound. A temporary blinded Medusa feels her eardrums and a few internal organ bleeding from shockwave's reverbing echo, staggering backwards as Kabuto runs toward her to deliver a powerful kick that knocks her out of the cave. Medusa regains her vision as she sees Kabuto emerging from the cave as the flash resided. Kabuto saw, he failed to notice that Medusa stabbed her vector blade into the ground while being kicked out of the cave and had slithered across the ground like a shadow until it was behind Kabuto as he was about to finish her off. "I'm no longer amused...," a livid Medusa said as she gets back up from the ground while revealing a striped crescent object about the size of a human head. Its own noted features are a relatively normal yet significantly large mouth and frill composed from vector arrows at its base. "You have the honor to be my Portable Purple Clown's test subject. Madness Fusion." The Purple Clown proceeds to melt in Medusa's hand, spreading across her arms before being absorbed in her snake tattoos as four detach from her arms. The serpents have an angular and feral appearance. The transformed snakes hiss at Kabuto before given the order to attack, racing toward their meal while biting their jaws. Shippuden Ultimate Ninja Storm 3 Full Burst - Uchiha Brothers vs. Kabuto Kabuto smirks as a secondary torso in the form of Sakon oozes out from the base of his navel snake. "I have every ability known. No one can touch me!" The Sakon torso and the snake transform into a facsimile of the head of Orochimaru in his white snake form before shooting out to battle the four madness-infused Light Serpents. The five snakes battle while coiling into each other as Medusa stabbed her vector blade into the ground. The blade extended its length while slithered across the ground like a shadow until it was behind an unaware Kabuto who is observing his construct overwhelming the Light Serpents. On Medusa's command, the blade shot from the ground through Kabuto's heart like a pike and caused his Orochimaru construct to collapse to the floor. The Light Serpents return to Medusa's arms as she approaches the Orochimaru construct and noticed a few loose white snakes. "These might be very...useful," Medusa muses to herself as she proceeds to harvest what she can from her opponent's remains to experiment on for her personal agenda while looking for the old scroll. But without warning, something erupts from the Orochimaru construct's snake-head. It was Kabuto as he infused his bone-sword with chakra before using it to slice Medusa in two. "How...?," Medusa said shockingly as her legless torso fell to the ground hard. K.O.! Kabuto stood over Medusa as she mouthed 'I love you' at him before her bloodied body finally gave out. Kabuto, regardless if her can read lips or not, ignored Medusa's last action and decides to harvest some of her blood for his personal ends while a snake with vector markings slithers out of Medusa's corpse before leaving the scene. Post-Fight Analysis Boomstick: That was intense! Wiz: Medusa is a formidable foe with her use of familiars and magic, having fought against a Deathscythe in two fights and briefly held her own in a three-pronged attack by Maka Albern, Franken Stein with Marie, and Crona. But Kabuto faced the likes of the Uchiha brothers at the height of his power. Because of his genetic modifications, Kabuto has command over various ninjutsu that he can use in offense and defense combinations. Even though Medusa leaves no openings for direct strikes, Kabuto can overwhelm her short-range defenses while having an immediate regenerative capability that is effective against most attacks. Boomstick: Even if Medusa were to hack, slash, and swarm Kabuto with all of her serpentine magic, he'll likely counter hard. Any way you look at it, the sage outclasses the witch. Poll Poll 1 Who are you rooting for? Kabuto Medusa Poll 2 Give your opinion of the Kabuto/Medusa match Accurate Inaccurate Inbetween Category:'Anime/Manga' themed Death Battles Category:'Villain vs. Villain' Themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Series Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:Naruto vs Soul Eater Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2016